toopyfandomcom-20200213-history
Binoo's Restaurant Treat
Binoo's Restaurant Treat '''is episode 1A of the third and newest season of Toopy and Binoo, making this similiar to Bistro Binoo. Plot Toopy and Binoo and Patchy Patch and their family order food in a restaurant named Drive-Thru. Summary Toopy is at a restaurant and brings Binoo in the toy car and then through the drive-thru. Toopy is ordering something easy for the two of them, while Binoo learns to deal with the consequences eating too much does just like what happened in Bistro Binoo, and he actually blows up for the second time overall and does the same stuff in Bistro Binoo, ending off with him burping and flying around until he gets onto Toopy's hands, as he comments: "Binoo! Don't forget to say excuse me next time!" as the episode ends or as Cinnamon Challenge happens next. Orders Toopy's Order Hamburger, normal fries, normal drink Binoo's order 1 large hamburger, 20 chicken nuggets, 5 chicken selects, 1 fish w/lettuce sandwich, 1 signature barbecue hamburger, 1 hamburger kids' meal, 1 mayonnaise chicken, 5 large fries Patchy Patch's order 1 large hamburger, 20 chicken nuggets, 5 chicken selects, 1 fish w/lettuce sandwich, 1 signature barbecue hamburger, 1 hamburger kids' meal, 1 mayonnaise chicken, 5 large fries Transcript '''Binoo: Hey Patchy Patch. Want to eat? Okay. Patchy Patch takes Patchy Patch to the table and sits down with Patchy Patch Binoo: What do you want? Fruit? Laughs Okay. the fruit bowl Let’s have a pear. gets the fork and knife and cuts it into four pieces and gives two pieces to himself and two pieces to Patchy Patch Toopy: Binoo! Binoo and Patchy Patch and rushes to the table Today we’re going to a restaurant! Binoo: Cool! Which restaurant can we go to? Toopy: Hmm, let me see Thinks Oh yeah! Drive-Thru. Binoo: Laughs Okay! Toopy’s Dad: Are you ready to go to Drive-Thru? Toopy: Laughs Yes I am. Binoo’s Dad: You comin’? Binoo: Yeah! I’ll go get Patchy Patch. dashes off and takes Patchy Patch and runs back to his dad Binoo: I got him. next scene shows the Max and Leo family driving on their way to Drive-Thru. The Max and Leo family arrive at Drive-Thru Toopy: Binoo, we’re here. Toopy’s Mom: We are coming in. No outers. Toopy’s Dad: C’mon. Laughs mom and Binoo’s mom both grab Toopy and Binoo to the restaurant. The next scene shows the inner view of the restaurant Binoo: Uh, mom, is this the place we got to? Binoo’s Mom: Yes Binoo. Max and Leo family sit down for dinner The Waitress: Arrives Hello, what can I get for you? Toopy’s Dad: We both want a soda. Binoo’s Dad: This is what we both want. Toopy: I want a soda too. Binoo: And Patchy Patch and I want orange juice. The Waitress: A soda for both of you and orange juice for Binoo and Patchy Patch? Max and Leo family nod their heads together at the same time The Waitress: Okay. away Binoo’s Mom: Remember Binoo, when you eat too much of the food the waitress orders you, your belly might get blown up like a balloon. Binoo: his head Okay, thanks for warning me. Laughs The Waitress: it to the Max and Leo family Here’s your meal. away Max and Leo family drink their soda Binoo: Patchy Patch, we got orange juice. Laughs Let’s drink it. the orange juice with Patchy Patch The Waitress: back Now what do you want? Toopy: We both want a hamburger, normal fries and a normal drink. Binoo: And Patchy Patch and I want one large hamburger, twenty chicken nuggets, five chicken selects, one fish with a lettuce sandwich, one signature barbecue hamburger, one hamburger kids' meal, one mayonnaise chicken and five large fries. The Waitress: Oh, okay. away and delivers it to the Max and Leo family Here’s your meal. away Max and Leo family eat the whole meal. The Leo family’s bellies blow up like balloons Binoo: Oh, our bellies are inflated and so is Patchy Patch’s. Binoo’s Dad: That’s why you ate too much of the food. Remember learning to deal with the consequences? Binoo: Yeah. The Waitress: back Do you guys need anything else? Toopy’s Mom: We want dessert. Binoo’s Mom: And it’s our treat. The Waitress: Dessert? Oh, Laughs okay. away and delivers it to the Max and Leo family Here’s your treat. away Max and Leo family eat their treat together. The Leo family‘s bellies continue blowing up like balloons and begin to fly away Binoo: Oh no, we’re floating! Toopy: Uh oh, the Leo family is floating away! The Leo Family: Frightened ''Help! Help! '''The Max Family': off We’re coming! We’re coming! Leo family float out of the restaurant and fly up high to the sky. The Max family see the Leo family floating away The Max Family: Frightened No! Leo Family burps and flies around and flies back in the restaurant and lands back on the seat Toopy: back in the restaurant with his family Leo family, are you okay?! Binoo: We are okay. The Waitress: Oh, goodness. What fun. Laughs Leo family, don’t forget to say “Excuse me” together next time! Max and Leo family and the waitress laugh all together ends. Trivia * Binoo blows up again like he last did on Bistro Binoo. * Gallery Category:Episodes Category:B Category:Burping Episodes Category:Article Stubs Category:Season 3